darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mytha, the Baneful Queen
Mytha, the Baneful Queen 'is a boss in ''Dark Souls II. Location This boss is located in Earthen Peak. Description A decapitated naga, holding a spear in one hand and her severed head in the other. Lore Mytha was formerly engaged to the Iron King of Alonne. Unfortunately, the king had no affection for her in spite of her beauty and fell in love with another. The knowledge of this drove her mad, causing her to poison herself in the hopes that she would attain further beauty. Instead the poison only corrupted her and transformed her into a monster. The king then banished her to the Earthen Peak. A man that is believed to have loved her followed alongside, however, as she was oblivious to the affections of any other man that was not the king, his feelings were ignored. That man is said to have transformed into the monster known as the Covetous Demon. Summoning Jester Thomas can be summoned from a sign just to the right of two Undead Grave Guardians outside the corridor to Mytha's fog gate. He is a ranged ally dual-wielding two pyromancy flames; his powerful fireballs can often cause Mytha to focus completely on him, leaving her defenseless against attacks from behind. Strategy The main threat in this battle is not the Queen herself, but the poisonous pool in the room in which she is fought. This poison will drain the player's health at a dangerous rate and slowly heal Mytha throughout the fight. However, this can be averted. Burning the windmill opposite the second bonfire with a torch will reduce the pool to being only around the sides of the arena. With the poison no longer a threat, this boss is rather easy. Her moveset mostly comprises spear attacks or using her head to shoot bolts of magic. Her attacks are quick and cover a lot of room, so light armor is best for this battle. Attacks '''Spear Slam: The Queen stabs twice with her spear, and sometimes ends with a downward strike. Has good tracking, so be sure to dodge at the right moment. '''Lunging Thrust: '''The Queen rushes quickly forward with her spear and stabs. This attack has long range and is carried out quickly. '''Tail Grip: '''The Queen reaches out with her tail to grab the player and crushes them, high damage. '''Tail Swipe: '''Done when the player is behind her, she swipes her tail to the left. Quite difficult to dodge. '''Serpent Spin: '''The Queen lifts up her spear and quickly spins around 3 times. '''Arrow Spread Shot: '''The Queen raises her severed head and shoots out multiple bolts of magic with a scream, that fan out horizontally. '''Retreating Swipe: '''Mytha slashes horizontally with her spear while leaping backwards. '''Head Bomb: '''Mytha throws her severed head in front of her, and it explodes. Be sure to dodge the attack, as it can do very high damage. Drops Mytha, the Baneful Queen also drops 20,000 souls upon defeat. If killed on NG+ she will drop the Covetous Silver Serpent Ring +2 Video Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Article stubs Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies